fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathmoor (book)
:For other uses of '''Deathmoor', please see'' Deathmoor Deathmoor is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Robin Waterfield, illustrated by Russ Nicholson and originally published in 1994 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 55th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-036496-X). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} In this book the player must search for the missing Princess Royal Telessa of Arion in the titular Deathmoor on Khul. The princess has become the victim of Arachnos the "Life-Stealer", an unaging servant of Chaos, and the player must find the way to his hideout and fight his way past various traps, including Arachnos' Half-Giant henchmen Otus, Oman and Ophis. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Equipment List - pg.14-15 *Sword *Leather Armour *Pouch *10 Provisions - pg.13 *20 Gold Pieces *1 Scarlet Pearl *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Russ Nicholson. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 14, 28, 42, 55, 69, 83, 97, 111, 125, 139, 153, 167, 181, 195, 206, 220, 233, 247, 261, 275, 289, 303, 321, 335, 347, 361, 376, 388 and 399. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Deathmoor *Arachnos *Baron den Snau *Fang-zen of Jitar *Igiul - Plumber *King Jonthane *Oiram - Plumber *Oman - Half-Giant *Ophis - Half-Giant *Otus - Half-Giant *Princess Royal Telessa *Queen Elegana Locations *Arion *den Snau Mansion *Deathmoor *Jitar *Marketplace *Outpost *Pterolin Cliffs *Rockwall Islands *Takio *''The Barnacled Keel'' *The Black Ocean *''The Bushel'' *''The Elfbane Bar'' *The Hopeless Hills Encounters *Alligator *Baron den Snau *Blackhearts *Bristle Beast *Cavemen *Cradoc *Dark Elf - Gardener *Desert Cat *Flesh-Eater *Flintskins - Guard/Regular *Gark *Ghoul *Giant Millipede *Giant Nandibear *Giant Rats *Giant Spider *Goblin *Granochin *Gutterlags *Hargon *Harrun *Hill Giant *Hoatzin *Humans - Thug/Yob *Invisible Warrior *Marsh Ghosts *Mere-Folk *Mist Demon *Ogres - Regular/Smith *Oman *Ophis *Orc - Marsh/Porter/Regular *Otus *Pelagine *Pelaginette *Pool Crawler *Pterolin - Male/Regular *Renegade Dwarf *Rottwild *Semerle *Skeletons *Slime Monster *Spit Viper *Tantaflex *Timber Wolf *Troll-Orc *Wild Boar *Wraith Further Notes *To date, Deathmoor is the last Fighting Fantasy gamebook to be set in Khul. *There are two characters the hero can meet in Arion who are plumbers called Oiram and Igiul. If you reverse the names, you get and , the plumber brothers and heroes of a number of popular games.Internet Archive record of Easter Eggs at AMYLASE - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *The successful conclusion is not contained in (400). *The Hero of is described as "a native of the seaport Chalannabrad, in the Old World", who is currently living on the Isles of the Dawn. - pg.7 *The Kathy in the dedication (see below) would be Kathryn Waterfield, Robin's wife. Errors Dedication For Kathy, for fun - pg.6 See Also Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=99 Deathmoor at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403182257/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb55.htm Deathmoor at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1994 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series